Thing's I'll Never Say
by magic-queen13
Summary: This is a song-fic. Its One-Sided love, kinda :P I did not read Inkdeath before I wrote this so don't get mad and spazz at me. its about Meggie and Farid, what they had before and what they have now. Meggie is meeting Farid for the first time in years.


Meggie walked down the street of Ombra, she had sent him away, saying she didn't want to be with him anymore....she didn't want him to have to always try and protect her, she was her own person, plus, she had found another guy that she was heartsick over, that was until a few days ago.

It has been years since Meggie had saw Farid, she was 17, why was she still thinking about him???

She smelled burning, she looked over_ 'probably Dustfinger again'_ she thought but then she saw him, his tanned skin, liquid brown eyes, and curly brown hair. She froze, making people bump into her from where they were walking behind her, but she didn't notice, all she saw was him.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

Farid was about to light a torch, but then his eyes met her beautiful blue orbs. Her heart skipped a beat, she didn't know what was so wrong with her, it was only Farid. He looked 19 now, but maybe it was the fact he was topless, as he always was while he preformed, his chest had grown muscular as well.

Then he smiled in her direction, that small gesture made her lips itch to smile back, she loved that kind smile of his, she was so shaky though.

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_And i'm searching for the words inside my head_

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah..._

He jumped off the stage, ran over and hugged her "Meggie! its been so long!" he said, as enthusiastic as ever, that voice, so soft and warm. She felt comforted by it, even if her voice was supposed to be the luring one.

"H-hi" she said.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

Farid smiled again "its so wonderful to see you again, you look as beautiful as ever" he said. Her heart leap at his command, just like the flames usually did as they licked against his gleaming skin. She tried to shake the fantasy that had just appeared out of her mind, her face turning slightly scarlet.

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah..._

"You too" she said trying to keep her voice steady. He just grinned "you think so???" there was something missing, usually by this compliment he would've blushed too, or at least,_ her_ Farid would've, maybe he's changed?

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I wanna see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

"Farid, I-I've got something I want to tell you" Meggie said, moving a blond strand of hair from her face nervously. "good, cause I've got someone for you to meet" Farid said, happily....like he didn't seem to care much what she wanted to say, she wanted to tell him how much he mattered to her and how sorry she was. "I...I..." she couldn't say it.

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah... _

"What is it?" Farid asked her. "I..." she said once again._ 'just say it!' _she thought_ '3 little words, .You.'_

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

She took a deep breath "I lo-" she was cut off by a girl coming up behind Farid and hugging him, saying his name loudly. "Far-bug!" the girl said happily.

Far-bug?!?!? Where in the world did this girl get off giving _her_ Farid such a dopey nickname!

"Meggie, this is Julie!" Farid said introducing the pale girl, with brown soft straight hair.

"Nice to meet you!!! I heard SOO much about you" Julie said.

"Shes my....wife" Farid said with a smile "she's the one I wanted to introduce you to" he said. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me???" he asked.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

Meggie was stunned. "C-congratulations!" she said "never mind what I, w..wanted to say before" she said.

"Are you ok?" Farid asked "you've gotten pale".

"I'm fine.....be happy together, the both of you" Meggie said and turned. As she slowly walked away from the two of them, her ex-boyfriend and his new love, life seemed to go in slow-motion.

A small tear fell from her now sad blue eyes and buried itself in her fair hair. He loved _her_ now, she'll just have to live with it, go back to her family with a sad hurt heart, but she would never show it, she was too proud.

She slowly raised her head. Brushed the tears away, and held her head up high. She would never speak about that encounter to anyone again, she buried her feelings for that tanned, brown eyed boy away, deep in the corner of her heart where it always will hold a special place.

_These things I'll never Say..........._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you liked it, it was enjoying for me to write, I'm sorry for all those people who thought it was going to be a MeggieXFarid thing. But its showing her one-sided love for once. No I did not read Inkdeath so do not tell me about it, I've had enough spoilers. I'm sorry if I got Farid's character a bit wrong, I know he isn't THAT happy and carefree but comeon! he just got meggie back as a friend, after years. And he was always happy with her, as far as I know...**


End file.
